This invention relates in general to the field of golf and to putting, but more particularly to an apparatus using a laser beam generator for accurately aligning a putter and for indicating the putter's alignment.
The saying, “Driving for show and putting for dough” is still as valid a description of the importance of putting in the game and sport of golf as when it was first coined. Hereafter, golf will be referred to only as a game although it is also an extremely popular sport. The overriding tenet of golf is to hit the golf ball into the cup in as few strokes as possible. And, particularly with golfers of comparable skill, the most accurate putter is the one who is most likely to end up with the lowest score. For this reason the putting part of the game of golf is extremely important and the reason golfers spend so much time practicing their putting, always trying to improve their putting accuracy.
There are a multitude of putters that have been developed and methods of improving a golfer's putting stroke in an effort to improve accuracy. However, even with experienced golfers, it is surprising how far off the target a golfer may line up his putter, thinking he has accurately lined up his putter to knock the ball into the hole. So, a device that can indicate to the golfer when his putter is accurately aligned with his target has indeed been needed.
The putter alignment apparatus of this invention will provide a golfer with information on which he can rely to know with confidence that he has accurately lined up his putter to putt a golf ball to its intended target. As such it is a valuable teaching aid, allowing the golfer to compare his best unaided alignment with truly accurate alignment feedback provided by this invention. The invention makes use of a laser beam generator, hereafter referred to as a “laser” which can generate a narrow beam of coherent light which will maintain its small diameter without noticeably diverging over the useful range of the device. This gives the golfer the opportunity to see instantly how the putter is aligned, and if misaligned, to what degree, and how to adjust the putter for correct alignment with the target. Through its use in practice, the golfer learns the appearance and feel for a more accurate putter alignment. The putter alignment apparatus will work on all types of putters and for either right or left-handed golfers. While the putter alignment apparatus is not allowed for official play, it serves as an excellent training and teaching aid to hone the golfer's putting accuracy.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.